The Wedding/Transcript
Wedding Invites Spacenuts Comics Cam and Gary A Wedding Day Lorcan and Tracy's goodbye kiss Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly returned home A Deal's a Deal Cillian's Betrayal Lorcan vs Seven Lorcan's sacrifice Everyone's shocked that Lorcan had died. Cillian's holding Lorcan's body. Cillian vs Crapplejack; The revenge fight Lorcan Funeral and Ed's departure to the sea. The next day was Lorcan's funeral on the beach, The boys putting the coffin onto the boat. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan Darcy died to make a heroic sacrifice after the fight last night, He's an honorable hero and been very kind, funny and very adventurous. He called Lilly, his lucky girl because she's his favorite little sister and called me an awesome brother he ever has. He fights for good, honor and destiny, but he couldn't fight for evil. To Lorcan Darcy! Everyone raises their drinks into the air as they agree with Cillian but Ed, Lorcan's death really inspired Ed to do what he has done a long time ago. *Ed: Where's his coffin's gonna go? *Captain: Pleasure Island. *Ed: I'm in. Because i'm gonna join you on this journey. *Eddy: Hey monobrown! What are you doing? *Ed: Lorcan had inspired me. I have to go to Pleasure Island to finish his investigation. *Ed's Dad: You sure son? *Ed: Dad. It's my destiny to finish what Lorcan had started. I have to venture to Pleasure Island to figure out what's going on to those stupid little boys. *Ed's Dad: Good luck son. Have an great journey. *Sarah: Ed! You listen to me, mister! You are not leaving! YOU DO WHAT I SAID! *Ed: No. It's my mission, goodbye. Ed jumped onto the boat to get away from his sister. *Ed: Cillian, i promise i will finish what Lorcan has started. *Cillian Darcy: Thanks Ed, and Lorcan will be very proud of his favorite half-brother. Ed smile as the boat sailed off as Ed's adventure to Pleasure Island has begins. Two Days Later Two Days after Lorcan's funeral, Cillian walked downstairs as Everyone's rebuilding their stores and houses. *Cillian Darcy: Hey, Lilly. *Lilly Darcy: Hey Cillian, Man, it's been two days since the funeral, We can able to move on from Lorcan's death and continue focusing on our lives. *Cillian Darcy: What are you doing? *Lilly Darcy: Double D and Eddy are going to get some groceries at the store. Baby Lucy is going cranky when she's hungry. I'm going to the cafe to have a latte and a scone. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. I'll see ya later. I'm going to play some games at the arcade. Lilly walked downtown with Edd and Eddy. ---- At the Arcade, Cillian and his friend Leon play two video games at once. *Leon Ryan Jenkins: All this free time...I never thought I'd get sick of `Razor Fight II: The Slashening. *Cillian Darcy: We probably should get outta here, my doctor says I have the wrists of an 80- year-old. *Leon Ryan Jenkins: Good idea. And um Sorry for your loss bud. *Cillian Darcy: It's okay. Let's go downtown to have a latte. Cillian and Leon walked to the cafe to have a drink to celebrate Lorcan's heroic action. Everyone sadly looked at Cillian because of their brother's death Lilly discovers the truth Lilly's sitting in the cafe, ordering an latte and a scone to cheer herself up. *Waitress: Here you go, One latte and one plain scone. Oh and um, sorry about your brother. *Lilly Darcy: It's okay. But then, a man walked to Lilly. *Milton Grimm: Mrs. Lilly Darcy, I presume. *Lilly Darcy: Oh, it's you Milton. It's been a while. *Milton Grimm: Wait, you're not scared? *Lilly Darcy: No. I'm just, i'm not in the mood. *Milton Grimm: Oh right, your brother died. I'm sorry about that, but I have something to give you. *Lilly Darcy: Okay. Milton shows Lilly a crown. *Lilly Darcy: Wow. It's real. *Milton Grimm: It was belong to your mother, she's not a traitor, she's a friendly rebel i ever met. That's why i came to you. How would you like to come with me? With Cillian's electrokinesis and your laser and portal manipulations, You will defeat the Queen and save the second dimension. So what do you say, Princess Lilly Darcy? Lilly left no choice but to join him *Lilly Darcy: I'm in. Make a fake note that you've kidnapped me. *Milton Grimm: My pleasure. Cillian joins Superhero High In his bedroom, Cillian's looking at his camera where he sees everything on tape. *Jake Darcy: Cillian! Where's Lilly! *Cillian Darcy: Jake, i need to talk to you. Lilly's kidnapped by those royals from Ever After High. *Jake Darcy: We have to tell Dad. *Cillian Darcy: No! I have to call one of my brothers trusted allies. Cillian pick out his phone call and call one of his friends. *Wonder Woman: (V.O.) What? *Cillian Darcy: Tell Principal Waller, it's me, Cillian. I'm going to be there for a couple of months as an vigilante known as, ''Red Eagle. '' Back in the Dumping Ground, Lorcan will get his revenge In the alley, Lorcan felt in tears that his brother didn't give credit. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian... I trusted you and you've betrayed me. Why? Why did you do it...? But I swear the god, I'll fight you, one day. Lorcan sees the government agents and fight them in anger. He uses his powers to fight and won. He felt so better for now. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh... And now that is what I call a comeback! Cillian Darcy, i will get my revenge! This is going to be fun! Lorcan laughs evilly as the season ends with a cliffhanger for season two.